Mystery Egg
250px |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |trait = None |ability = Start of Tricks: Transform this into a random zombie that costs 2 or less. |flavor text = "Mommy, where do little Zombies come from?" Asked and answered.}} Mystery Egg is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 . It can also be made by Hippity Hop Gargantuar. It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms it into a random zombie that costs 2 or less, including another Mystery Egg, at the start of the Zombie Tricks phase on the turn it is played. Its closest plant counterpart is Seedling. It was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Origins It is based on an Easter egg, a decorated egg usually used around the time of Easter. Its name is a combination of "mystery," referring to its random ability, and "egg," the object it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Tricks:' Transform this into a random zombie that costs 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity: '''Colossal - Uncommon Card description ''"Mommy, where do little Zombies come from?" Asked and answered. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Card design change. *Placement change: Mystery Egg now appears higher than original image. Update 1.16.10 *Sound effect change: Previously the same as Poison Ivy. Update 1.22.12 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Colossal - Uncommon Update 1.24.6 *Description change: Was originally Where do Zombies come from? Asked and answered. Strategies With Similar to Summoning, although it can give powerful zombies like Toxic Waste Imp and Barrel of Deadbeards, it may also give weak ones like Skunk Punk or ones that don't synergize with your deck such as Gargologist in a non-Gargantuar deck or Zookeeper/Cat Lady in a non-pet deck. But most of the time, this zombie is used to block an attack of a dangerous plant since unlike Swabbie, it cannot attack on its own, and while it does have its tribe synergy with Cheese Cutter and King of the Grill, it is very minor and does not help its stats either. However, if you choose to ensure that this zombie stays alive, it can reward you by turning into a zombie that could aid you. You could either hope your opponent doesn't play anything strong enough to destroy it, or play stat-boosting cards such as Yeti Lunchbox and Camel Crossing to boost its stats, but since the boosts will be gone once Mystery Egg transforms into another zombie, it is not recommended to do so unless either Mystery Egg needs to attack, or you have to rely on it. As Professor Brainstorm, you can ramp up very easily with this and Medulla Nebula. When you play this in Medulla Nebula, you will earn 1 extra brain and once Mystery Egg transforms, you will get another 2 brains, ramping up to 3 brains in a single turn. This allows you to play Gargantuars' Feast as early as turn 9. Here is the list of zombies it can transform into: Against Statwise, this is a weak zombie. However, do not play anything important on its lane, for you may end up facing a dangerous zombie. It is best to get rid of Mystery Egg before the Zombie Tricks phase. Play cards that can either hurt or destroy this zombie before reaching the Zombie Tricks phase, such as , Berry Blast, and . You can also Bounce this zombie if you have no other way to prevent it from transforming. But in the later rounds, most zombies will not be strong enough to pose a threat to you, so it may be better to focus on other zombies instead of Mystery Egg. Gallery mysteryegggg.jpg|Mystery Egg's statistics SpriteAtlasTexture 179344b45a8ef084dbaefecf56d35a98 512x256 fmt34-179344b45a8ef084dbaefecf56d35a98 39 CAB-f0ad59ec9042b01ac6a6d.png|Mystery Egg's textures MysteryHD.png|HD Mystery Egg TheSkyLaysTheEgg.png|Mystery Egg being played Screenshotdd.png|Mystery Egg activating its ability Screenshot ff.png|Mystery Egg attacking ghghgh.png|Mystery Egg destroyed RockWallUsedonMysteryEgg.png|Rock Wall being used on Mystery Egg LawnmowerUsedonMysteryEgg.png| being used on Mystery Egg MysteryEggWater.jpg|Mystery Egg on the aquatic lane Old MysteryEggNewStat.jpg|Mystery Egg's statistics before update 1.24.6 EggStats.png|Mystery Egg's statistics before update 1.22.12 EggCard.png|Mystery Egg's card mysteryeggcard.jpg|Mystery Egg's card Trivia *Its description is very similar to Sunflower Seed's old description. See also *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Summoning Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Colossal zombies